Suck For Your Solution
by Aiss-Yami
Summary: Duo is sick and tired of the cold hearted bastard known as Heero and decides to take matters into his own hands.
1. Tease

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of the characters, they belong to their creators, and I have no intention of stealing them away (though I wish I could).  
  
Hope you all enjoy this, my first fic. If you want me to continue, review. Now don't be shy, tell me what you really think. If I continue I'll add a link for the deleted scenes of the next chapter (because FF.Net doesn't allow anything over R)  
  
Bis folgendes Mal Abschied!  
  
Yami Yosei  
  
  
  
  
  
"DAMNIT!" Duo's anger echoed all through the safe house. Three gundam pilots ran into his room to see what was the matter with their normally cheerful companion. "What the hell is going on Duo?" the Chinese boy demanded, his lower half was covered with a towel, obviously he just got out of the shower, his hair was still down, and he still had water droplets cascading down his smooth bronze toned chest. "I could say the same to you." Duo replied snidely "Walking in here with next to nothing on, honestly Wufei, some might find you perverted." Dark brown eyes glared and Wufei exited the room, his back revealing a long cut across his shoulder blades, blood dripped down his flesh and covered the towel. He must have been in a real hurry to see if the longhaired boy was OK.  
  
Quatre looked shocked. "Duo!" the younger boy scolded. "He obviously cares about you! And you just treated him horribly!" Duo got off his bed and approached the blonde pacifist threateningly. "Shut the fuck up Quatre, no one wants to hear you and your peace solutions." He turned to leave but was spun around rather forcefully by a strong hand. "You shut the fuck up Duo you asshole!" Temporary shock at the smaller boy's language was absorbed. "If you don't want us to care about you then fine! Just go ahead and pack up your 'woe is me' ass and get the fuck away from here. But if you want friends, if you want us to care about you, which might I add, WE ALL DO!" before he could say another word Duo rushed passed him and Trowa, turning back before he was fully out the door and saying angrily "Not Heero."  
  
He shoved past Heero who had just walked in the door and glared his frustration at the longhaired boy. "Fuck off perfect soldier." Duo muttered before disappearing out the door, making sure his object of hate and love was following him.  
  
Quatre stared after his friend in bewilderment. It seemed he could help no one in these situations. Forgetting that a certain green eyed young man was in the room he crumpled onto the bed and began to cry. "God! Why me?" he sobbed "I can't do anything for anyone. I just leave them more frustrated than before."  
  
"We both know that's not true." Quatre spun around and faced a sad eyed Trowa Barton. Throwing all caution to the wind he flung himself into those strong, inviting arms and buried his head in the silky smooth texture of Trowa's shirt. The mans one visible eye widened a bit in shock but he circled his arms protectively around Quatre and breathed in the fresh scent of the boy's shampoo. He rubbed small, comforting circles on the boys back and soothed him. "Oh Trowa! I'm so sorry! I-I'm just not good enough to help him, I-I can't." he began to cry again but was pulled away as Trowa held him at arms length, concern written on his normally passive face. "Quatre. Listen to me. Don't you EVER try to tell me your worthless. Never Quatre. You are better than any of us." He pulled the boy close to him again and whispered into his ear "You mean more to the world to me."  
  
  
  
Duo pulled on his outfit and looked at himself in the full body mirror. His clothes, or rather lack of them, served the purpose well. A black mesh shirt covered his well-muscled chest, and if he lifted his arms the exposing shirt would ride up his stomach and show off his lower abs. His pants were leather as well, shorts that outlined everything, and left nothing to the imagination. His large eyes were outlined with a bit of kohl, making them shine, yet it also made them darker and more intense. His face had a few sparkles, glimmering on it and his hair was sloppily pinned up, he looked extremely hot if he did say so himself. Time to hit the stage.  
  
He walked out of the large stripper dressing room and headed to the back stage. Girls and guys stopped him along the way for a kiss or just to stare at his beautiful body. Duo smiled, just the thing he'd hoped for, even the other strippers couldn't resist him. This was going to be fun. Just a little wake up call to a certain cold-hearted gundam pilot.  
  
  
  
Heero entered the strip club after threatening the security guard. The room was smoky and dark; an announcer was on stage telling everyone that a special guest was to appear tonight. Everyone cheered and Heero stole into a dark corner of the room to watch for Duo.  
  
"Everyone! Please welcome, our newest addition to the club. Shinagami!"  
  
Heero froze, only one person he knew would use that name. But Duo wouldn't strip, he didn't even know how to dance, or at least not that Heero knew of.  
  
Duo smirked as he took the stage. Mouths fell open everywhere, but no cat calls were heard yet. Silence surrounded him and he got the microphone. "Hey everybody." He teased them all with a seductive sway of his hips as he licked his lips. Now the crowd erupted with whistles and shouts. Duo chuckled, this should be fun. He walked forward and allowed some of the guys upfront to grope him and put some money down his incredibly short shorts, hey, even better if your getting paid right?  
  
Scanning the crowd he locked eyes with the man he knew had followed him. "Tonight I would like to start off with a song dedicated to a. dear friend." His eyes twinkled as he winked, and then glared at Heero and the music began. Harsh at first, dying down but still cold. He sang the words, and slunk across the stage, locking eyes once again with the object of his desire, and his bitter hate. He knew the words would sting Heero's pride, but the truth hurt, and so did love.  
  
"Your mouth is like a suicide  
  
Talkin like you never died  
  
Automatic charisma  
  
For your chemical mind  
  
I'll suffer for you  
  
I'll suffer for you"  
  
At these words two male dancers came onto the stage and Duo made a show of struggling prettily before they had him cuffed and collared, tied between two pillars. One hand cuffed to each pillar and one ankle, so he was spread magnificently for the audience. One young man then began to spank him while the other teased his erection through his pants, eliciting moans and gasps from the tortured boy. Looking at Heero once again, while seeming to scan the crowd he continued.  
  
"You're kissing me like benzocaine with your sleeping pill eyes  
  
Melting me down and suck suck sucking my brain  
  
I'm gonna hate you tomorrow  
  
Because you make me hate you today  
  
I'm gonna hate you tomorrow  
  
Because you make me hate you today"  
  
The men made thorough work of him, touching every inch of his body, making sure the audience could get a clear view. One of them roughly plunged two fingers up his ass, much to the delight of the crowd and after a while they released him. He stole the show once more humping one of the dancers and then kissing the other. It was like a porn show, only they weren't having sex.  
  
Heero gulped down his anger at Duo's obvious display of lust towards the other handsome teens on stage. This song was for him, he knew it, and he wanted so badly just to grab Duo and fuck the hell out of him, an invitation was soon received.  
  
"I can be the one that you believe in  
  
I can be the liar in your bed  
  
I'll be the suck for your solution  
  
Tell me that your sex isn't dead  
  
Dead  
  
Your sex is dead"  
  
Duo crawled sensually to the cheering crowd, men and women shoving money down his pants, groping his ass, feeling his cock through his pants, it was all very flatering, but the main event was soon to come.  
  
"I've suffered for you  
  
I've suffered for you  
  
I've suffered for you since the day I was made  
  
I've suffered for you  
  
I've suffered for you  
  
I've suffered for you since the day I was made  
  
I am the center of your hate  
  
I'm gonna be you tomorrow  
  
Because you make me hate you today"  
  
The other dancers ground their hips together, kissing and licking, Duo turned around and bent over, showing off the firm ass underneath the shorts. He smiled ad ran his body down the dark haired dancer; caressing his butt and licking the others bare stomach.  
  
"I can be the one that you believe in  
  
I can be the liar in your bed  
  
I'll be the suck for your solution  
  
Tell me that your sex isn't dead  
  
Dead  
  
Your sex is dead  
  
All so tired  
  
Desexed and jaded  
  
Hopeless and soulless and bored of the thrill  
  
We make our death/sex/symbol  
  
When we can't FUCK then we KILL"  
  
He saw Heero glare at him with pure lust in those deep blue pools.  
  
"Dead  
  
I've suffered for you  
  
I've suffered for you  
  
I've suffered for you since the day I was made  
  
I've suffered for you  
  
I've suffered for you  
  
I've suffered for you since the day I was made"  
  
He was felt up some more and showed off his erotic dancing skills before singing the last verse to a crowd of sex-craved onlookers.  
  
"I can be the one that you believe in  
  
I can be the liar in your bed  
  
I'll be the suck for your solution."  
  
He bowed as the song ended; the other dancers smiled at him and exited the stage to relieve their passion. "Thank you everyone!" Duo bowed again and headed out the back door, luring his bait to him. 


	2. Catch Me If You Can

This is about the shortest chapter I have ever written, gomen nasai!!! I really am sorry, I just need to get to bed, for some reason I feel like I'm about to pass out, and I can't really see straight. So, I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
~*Aiss-Yami*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero stared into the darkness, seeking his prey, Duo.  
  
He followed the narrow alleyway, dark and foreboding with cold, damp cobblestones and smog polluting the air. The dark haired boy listened intently to voices ahead of his and quickly ducked to one side to avoid being seen. Prussian blue eyes watched a group of drunken men amble by an into the door he had just left. Quickly sidestepping from his hiding place the gundam pilot wandered further into the darkness.  
  
After a few minutes he saw Duo up ahead. His outfit reflected the pale darkness and he smirked as he saw Heero stare. The perfect soldier increased his speed and Duo started to walk slowly backwards saying quietly "Na-uh hard ass. You'll catch up when I want you to." And then the braided boy turned swiftly leading Heero on a wild chase through the city streets. Heero growled in frustration "Baka, I'll catch him when I damn well please and then he's going to get his ass fucked!"  
  
Duo halted and turned into an alleyway. Heero appeared seconds later and jogged past, his lips pressed into a tight line. The braided-haired boy laughed, slipping out behind Heero who'd bypassed him in his urgency. "Your skills are lacking Heero," he taunted "I hope your other abilities aren't this pathetic." He sauntered back down the way he'd come grinning with satisfaction //Come on Hee-chan, catch up.// 


End file.
